Virus
'Appearance' Height: Half a head taller than the average mobian. Build: Toned. Main color: Dark blue. Markings: Light blue quil tips, areas besides the eyes, eye lids and area above his nose. Lower part of his arms are dark blue fur. Skin color: Dark tan with a cool undertone muzzle, stomach, arms and soles of his feet. Quil color and style: 3 quils are used to frame his face and a fourth one sticks up. Has three quils in the back that are tied into a ponytail. Eye color: Light blue with a blue pupil that almost gives the illusion like he is blind. Other noticeable features: *'Dyed'- His actual fur color is a dark purple with yellow around the eye area instead of blue. *'Contacts' - Wears contact lenses. His real eye color is a sickly yellow. Clothing: Wears a long coat with rolled up sleeves that has blue trim, the rest of the coat is a galaxy print. Wears a purple turleneck without sleeves under it. Wears a blue belt over that and a pait of dark purple jeans under it that he has tucked away into light blue boots with pink soles and toes, the lip is with galaxy print. Wears a sweatband around eachwrist with blue trim and a galaxy print. 'Personality' Likes: *Others being happy. *Learning. *Could showers. *Drinking. *Being alone. *Mortis. Dislikes: *His powers. *Large crowds. *Himself. *The past. *Dissapointing those he cares about. Favorite food: '''Cheesecake. '''Favorite drink: '''Bloody mary. '''Favorite color: '''Blue. '''Personality: *Sees things very black and white.(Either everything is good or everything is bad.) *Always has the best intentions. *Self-loaths a lot. *Bottles up negative emotions. *Keeps to himself. *Worries easily. *Very negative self image. *Very good as putting up a fake smile. *Curious. *Friendly. *Depressing lil bugger. 'Abilities and skills' Strengths: *Very strong powers that work subconciously as well as actively. *Keeps getting stronger with them as time passes. *Hard to get a single hit in if he were to give a fight it's all. Weaknesses: *Not a fighter *Tends to run rather than fight unless it's to protet somebody he cares about. *Usage of powers on full focus takes a lot out of him. *The speed at which his powers develope tends to backfire on him and his health. Skills: *Hand-to-Hand combat. *Powers. Abilities: *'Shield' - Is able to create a huge shield made of shadows that is as tough as diamonds. Tends to be used subconciously. *'Pulse' - A powerfull psychic shockwave that can blast people backwards and out of the way. *'Psycho Warping' - Able to create things with the power of his mind. Be it as simple as a rock to an entire city and an army. *'Subconcious Manifestation' - Subconciously projects his fears. These can appear as hallucinations to straight out monsters. Is able to supress it with a lot of effort. *'Echo' - Send sout a psychic wave unfelt by anybody within a 50 meter radius but it allows him to map out an area as to where everybody is. *'Telekenetic' - Able to lift and fling objects both heavy and light with the power of his mind. 'History' *First and only born child to Elaine and Urien Blackspot. *Had a very good early childhood where he got spoiled silly. *His aunt and uncle died in a car incident and thus his cousin moved in with them. *Took a while to warm up to Pitch but clicked with him really well. *Very hard working student in school, spend a lot of time just doing homework. *Was asked to help Pitch who was doing terrible and tried to help where he could. *Gets into a good highschool where it was clear he had a knack for numbers and working with them. *After a night out with friends he returns home to his cousin missing. *And not only that, but the flat his home and parents were in had collabsed, claiming the life of his parents. *Pretty much broke down mentally as he lost everything on that night. *Runs the fuck away to isolate himself as his powers slowly kicked in. *Mortis expanding and becomming more solid the more Virus sank into a depression. *Despite it all, never fully realized that Mortis was /his/ creation. *Felt very uncomftrable around the 'people' in his city whom all looked at him like he was the devil. *Started to call himself Virus instead of his birthname from that point on. *Very much tried to stay away from curious people that came to his city and never left after dark. *Meets a curious writer named Boa. *Just can't understand why Boa wants to help him so badly. *City gets attacked from an outside force. *Is stuck watching the city crumble, losing pretty much everything he has again. *Runs into a group that attacks him where his shield is used and things slowly start clicking in his mind, realizing he indeed made Mortis. *Boa tries to help him and insists on Virus staying at his place. *Pulls a stupid and gets involved with Noose. *Realizes the stupid pretty quickly and goes into hiding, dying his own fur and the contact lenses. *Slowly developing a crush on Boa, not so much our of true love but more the fact that somebody finally put so much care into him. *Feelings are not returned however and deals with it pretty badly. *Boa goes missing before he hears about the fact that he was hurt. *Uses his powers to give Boa a new arm. *Tries to get out of his depression by getting a job and training more to control his powers. *End sup making enough to insist of moving into a new home, a flat with more space. *Boa insists of sharing the rent though even if Virus could pay it for both of them if needed. *Mood does remain low but choices to not show it ever, keeping it bottled up. *Ends up being contacted by CB for help. *This all resulted him in giving his soul to bring Pitch back from the dead. *Starts getting haunted by visions of how he used to be. *Goes against this by sleeping less and less. *Spills this against Boa who tries to get him to get proffesional help. *Does so and gets pushed along towards people he'd rather not be in contact with and discovers word about project Re:Birth. *Keeps this information to himself, mostly the fact that they don't want to help him with his powers. *Tries to keep his chin up despite his break downs once in a while, tries to never have them when others are around just because he doesn't want people to worry over him. *Just tries to distract himself by working, hanging with Boa and Elec and going out to drink every other weekend. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Positive Relations' 'Negative Relations' Gallery Virus 2013.png|Virus' design in 2013 Virus 2014.png|Virus' design in 2014 Trivia *Tends to go away from the city to create Mortis in the forest every once in a while to just feel a sort of comfort, like he at least is in control of /something/ in his life. *Suffers from chronic headaches and insomnia due to the fact that he actively supresses his powers all the time. *Tends to take cold showers to keep himself wide away and focussed, not allowing himself to feel comfort under a warm shower. *Never stopped using a disguise despite after having been found out, purely because he doesn't wants to be who he was in the past. Category:Main Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Alive